A Nightmare Come True
by moonfan4eva
Summary: basically what the title says. please read. and review. thanks.


**A Nightmare Come True**

_**HEYOS! YOU KNOW HOW PEOPLE SAY THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE? WELL, IN THIS STORY IT'S A NIGHTMARE COME TRUE! DUH DUH DUHHH. SO YEA. READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY. OH AND BY THE WAY NO CRITICISM, HELPING OR FLAMES. JUST NICE HAPPY COMMENTS. I'M NOT GOING TO DO THE DISCLAIMER THING BECAUSE IM TOO LAZY…..**_

My worst nightmare came true. I was running for my life. "Luna!" he called, but I ran even faster. I came to a neighbor hood; I saw lights on in one of the houses. Desperately, I banged on the door; "HELP ME! HELP ME!" I screamed. The door opened, I rushed inside slamming the door. I saw a little girl and three teenagers, a girl and two boys. I slid to the floor, crying. "You can't let him get me. You cant!" I screamed. "Let who get you?" "My ex-boyfriend Jesse." I said softly. They looked at each other, finally one of the boys said, "Who are you?" "I'm Luna Evans." The same boy who asked for my name said, "I'm Ethan, this is Benny, Sarah and my little sister Jane." "Don't want to be rude or anything, but, where did you come from?" benny asked. "Home." I said "where is home?" "Three miles back the way I came." I said; I wiped the tears off my face. Jane looked at me, "Do you have enough energy to play dance revaluation with me?" "JANE!" I laughed, "It's okay. And yes Jane, I would love to play dance revaluation with you." I said. An hour later Jane was asleep on the couch, I came out and I saw two parents. I glanced at the clock it was 11:58. They told Sarah that she could stay here until tomorrow until the storm goes. I looked outside; it looked like a hurricane outside. I looked at the mom she looked at me I quickly hid, hoping she didn't see me. All hope was lost when she said, "Ethan, dear, who's your friend and why is she hiding?" "Mom," Ethan said nervously, "you remember Sarah and she isn't hiding." "I meant the one behind the wall, honey." "Oh, LUNA!" "I'm not coming out." I said stubbornly, crossing my arms. "Please?" "NO!" "One second mom." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me, "NO! I DON'T WANT TO!" I screamed at him. "Too bad, Luna." Now he was dragging me while I sat on my butt. His mom and dad looked surprised for some reason. Ethan forced me up; when I wouldn't stand up he sat me in a chair. "Mom, dad. This is my friend Luna." I waved. "Hiya." "Luna, sweetie. You have a nasty bruise on your arm." She said; I pulled my sleeves down. "I'm trying out for the roll of an abused child, just make- up." I lied. They seemed to have bought it because they said, "Well, I hope you get the part." "I think she already got the part." Ethan muttered. "Excuse a moa." I said grabbing Ethan's hand leading him away, at my touch he stared into space, his eyes turned bluish, he was frozen. His eyes turned back to brown and I said, "What happened?" "I got a v…. familiar feeling about you." he lied. I sighed, "Ethan tell me the truth. NOW!" I told him. "!" he said in a rush. "Ethan, tell me slower." "I get visions by touch." He said slowly. "Oh, so what was your vision?" I asked suddenly interested. "I saw you, and you were really mad. Then I saw you and you were sad, then you were happy. Then I saw you and you looked dead." He said, "So, you saw my emotions and my body. That's nice to know." I said sarcastically. Then I gasped, "You're lying to me! Aren't you? IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE TO YOU, ETHAN?" I shouted at him. He shook his head, "Luna, I swear this is the truth!" "DO YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE, DON'T YOU? WELL YOU'RE A JOKE, ETHAN! HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT THAT?" I shouted, tears streaming down my face. Then I whispered, "This isn't funny. I'm going home." I told him, I turned to leave then Sarah just appeared in front of me. "Sarah, move. Now." I whispered. "No." I pushed past her and opened the door which was my mistake; Jesse grabbed me around the waist and dragged me off. "Jesse, please let go of me." "No." Jesse said "Jesse, let go of me. Now."I said impatiently. "Some ones grouchy today." He said then he continued, "I know why." I blushed, embarrassed. "You heard that?" I asked. "Luna, who didn't hear it?" I blushed again. He wrapped his finger around my already curly blonde hair. My blue eyes looked down at the ground, I saw him smirk. "So, guess what?" he asked. "What?" "Chicken butt." I laughed. Jesse somehow always made me smile, even when I was mad at him. "That was gross, but it was pretty funny." I said. Then suddenly, I remembered something. "Wait, isn't there supposed to be a storm outside?" I asked. "I think you're right. But then again you could be wrong." I laughed. "You're confusing me Jesse." "It shouldn't be that hard to figure out. About the choice…." I sighed, "Jesse, I told you. I don't want to be one of you. Sure, I like you but, everyone has to die." I said. He frowned. "Not every one, Luna." He said. "Jesse, I told you. I don't want to."

(ETHANS P.O.V {FOR A SHORT TIME})

"Jesse, I told you. I don't want to." I heard Luna say; I looked out the window and saw Jesse and Luna. Jesse's finger was wrapped around a thin piece of strand from her hair. "Luna, you don't have a choice." Jesse said calmly. "You said I did!" Luna exclaimed. He unraveled his finger from her hair, "Luna, please. I need you in my life." He said. But I knew he was lying, just trying to suck her blood. "SARAH! BENNY!" I called, they both came out. "Look." I pointed to Luna and Jesse. They both stared; eyes wide. We all jumped up from where we were sitting and dashed to the door we yanked it open and rushed outside. "LUNA!" We yelled, finally we found her, near the base of a tree, hair sprawled around her. Her legs were curved to the left and one arm was on one side of her body, the other arm on the other side. She had tear marks on her face and a look of surprise, and shock. Her dress she had been wearing was ripped, like it was when she got here. She had bite mark on her wrist, it was bleeding. "Jesse got her." I said.

(LUNAS P.O.V WHEN SHE GOT BIT)

"Luna, please. I need you in my life." Jesse pleaded. "I-I cant. I don't want my family to die and me alive with no one. I can't do it." I said. He got angry, he grabbed my wrist. It hurt really bad, I started crying. "Jesse stop it!" I told him. Too late, he had sunk his fangs into my skin; I screamed. Then I collapsed and blacked out. The last thing I remember is seeing Jesse saying, "it's too late, Luna." Then he walked away.

_**SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFIE! I RAN OUT OF IDEAS AND I'M GETTING IDEAS FOR A DIFFERENT STORY, **__THE SECRET LIFE OF ISLA MORGAN.__**SO,SORRY READ MY NEWEST STORIES REVIEW PLEASE! PEACE OUT!—MOONFAN4EVA**_


End file.
